Memandangmu
by Kiriko Alicia
Summary: Kita selalu berpapasan. Tidak ada canda maupun tawa. Kita hanya bisa saling mencuri pandang/RinXLen fict/One-shot!/Len's Side dari 'Menatapmu'/Vote untuk sequel di profile saya!/Mind to Read and Review, minna? X3


DRAP DRAP DRAP

Derap langkah kaki menggema di lorong kosong itu. Tidak. Tidak hanya langkah kakiku saja, namun juga langkah milik-'nya'.

Dia?

Gadis yang sama sekali tidak kukenal.

Gadis yang terlihat menarik namun juga sangat misterius.

Gadis yang membuatku… Tak dapat memalingkan pandanganku darinya…

**-Memandangmu-**

**Story by: Kiriko Alicia**

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing (Main): Kagamine Rin X Kagamine Len**

**Genre: Romance**

**Warning: Cerita gaje, alur lambat/ngebut, typo dimana-mana, dan cerita ini dapat mengakibatkan berbagai macam reaksi terhadap para pembacanya (Menangis terharu, tertawa ngakak, kesel-kesel sendiri karena pairing lainnya tidak sesuai harapan, dll). Len's Side dari 'Menatapmu'. All Len PoV. One-Shot.**

**Summary: Kita selalu berpapasan. Tidak ada canda maupun tawa. Kita hanya bisa saling mencuri pandang.**

Sekali lagi, kami berpapasan. Aku memandangnya dari ujung mataku, berusaha merekam wajahnya dalam benakku. Yang kulihat adalah sosok'nya' seperti biasa.

Gadis berambut honeyblond sebahu dengan pita putih besar yang mirip dengan telinga kelinci. Ia juga mengenakan beberapa jepit putih polos untuk merapikan poninya.

Wajahnya memancarkan kesenangan dan ketidaksabaran. Jika firasatku benar, ia akan segera pergi ke perpustakaan.

Eh? Bagaimana aku tahu? Tentu saja aku tahu. Ia terkadang membawa buku untuk dikembalikan ke perpustakaan. Dan karena aku juga sudah sering berpapasan dengannya, aku mengetahuinya.

Dua detik. Waktu yang cukup untuk merekam wajah manis itu dalam benakku. Entah kenapa rasa senang memenuhiku membayangkan wajahnya yang ceria ketika meminjam berbagai macam buku di perpustakaan.

Terkadang ia meminjam buku bahasa Jerman, Perancis, Jepang, ataupun Inggris. Bagaimana aku tahu?

Terkadang ia kembali dari perpustakaan sambil membawa buku pinjaman. Dan aku tahu kalau ia sangat menyukai cerita bergenre romantic comedy atau romance.

Eh? Romance atau romantic comedy? Ya. Terkadang, aku melihatnya membawa sebuah buku bergenre seperti itu untuk dikembalikan ke perpustakaan sekolah.

Contohnya, dua hari yang lalu. Aku ingat ia berjalan dengan langkah tegas tapi pasti seperti biasanya. Di tangannya, ia menggengam sebuah buku hard cover berjudul:

'The Lost Princess.'

Aku tahu karena aku sudah membaca buku itu. Buku itu bercerita tentang seorang putri yang hilang dan raja mengumumkan, 'Barangsiapa yang dapat menemukan sang putri, maka ialah yang akan menjadi suaminya.' Kira-kira begitulah ceritanya.

Sekali lagi aku tersenyum membayangkan gadis itu membaca bukunya dengan serius tanpa memerhatikan orang yang lalu lalang.

Aku tidak tahu apa perasaan ini.

Yang pasti, perasaan ini membuatku merasa nyaman. Merasa senang dan gembira ketika melihatnya walaupun hanya dua detik.

Akhirnya aku sampai juga di kelas, aku pun segera duduk ke tempatku. Untunglah para fangirls fanatik itu sedang tidak ada disini. Tiba-tiba saja, pundakku ditepuk dengan cukup keras oleh seseorang.

Aku pun mengadahkan kepalaku dan melihat si maniak negi sedang nyengir kuda kearahku.

"Apa?" Tanyaku.

"Apa kau melupakan sesuatu?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Tentu saja ti-," Oh tidak… Jangan bilang kalau ponselku masih tertinggal disana! Aku pun mulai panik dan memeriksa segala tempat yang memungkinkan.

Tidak… Kecuali di…

.

.

.

Perpustakaan…

Aku pun dengan cepat berlari pergi ke perpustakaan. Dengan cepat kubuka pintunya.

Seperti biasa, perpustakaan itu sepi tanpa penghuni. Itu dikarenakan hanya beberapa orang yang gemar membaca. Dan aku tahu salah satunya adalah 'dia'.

Aku pun segera masuk dan mencari ponselku. Mataku mencari-cari kursi dimana aku duduk tadi. Aha! Tempat itu. Aku juga melihat ponselku masih tergeletak disana, syukurlah.

Aku pun dengan cepat mengambilnya, dan beranjak pergi ke kelas, namun…

_"Sedikit lagi!"_

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang gadis yang tidak jauh dari tempatku. Suaranya terkesan kekanak-kanakan, tapi juga sangat lembut dan merdu.

Aku tidak pernah mendengar suaranya sebelumnya. Didorong rasa penasaran yang besar dan juga bermodal kenekatan yang luar biasa, aku mencoba mengintip gadis yang sedang berada di tempat yang tidak jauh dariku itu.

Aku pun bersembunyi dibalik rak buku, melihat gadis itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eh, tunggu…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gadis itu kan yang biasanya berpapasan denganku?!

Oh iya, ia kan seharusnya berada di perpustakaan ini ya, tololnya diriku tidak menyadarinya. Tiba-tiba saja, gadis itu kehilangan keseimbangannya dan mau jatuh. Aku dengan cepat beranjak dan menahan gadis itu yang sudah mendapat keseimbangannya kembali.

Gadis itu pun menghela nafas lega.

"Terima kasih," Ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis. Entah mengapa melihat wajahnya yang manis itu membuat wajahku serasa naik beberapa derajat.

"Em, jadi… Tadi kau sedang apa?" Tanyaku dengan agak kikuk. Ia hanya menunjuk sebuah buku yang berada di atas.

"_Love Story dans une bibliotheque*_ ya?" Tanyaku sambil mengambil buku itu dengan mudahnya.

Ia mengangguk lalu bertanya: "Kau sudah membacanya?"

"Iya, buku itu seperti kumpulan cerita cinta yang berbeda-beda, dan semua cerita itu nyata," Jawabku sambil memberikan buku itu kepadanya. Ia terlihat terkagum-kagum dan terperangah.

"Memangnya ada ya? Cinta yang bersemi di dalam perpustakaan? Aku baru tahu…," Ucapnya terperangah.

"Mungkin saja kan?" Jawabku acuh tak acuh.

"Um… Arigatou…"

"Kagamine Len."

"Arigatou Kagamine-san," Ucapnya lagi.

"Douita," Jawabku pendek lalu berjalan kearah meja kosong dan duduk di salah satu kursi yang kosong. Gadis itu pun mengikutiku dan duduk di kursi kosong disebelahku. Gadis itu mulai membuka buku yang berjudul _Love Story dans une bibliotheque _itu dan mulai membacanya.

Mataku memperhatikan gerak-geriknya saat membaca buku itu. Manik matanya yang berwarna shappire membaca berderet-deret kata di dalam buku itu dengan sangat cepat. Bahkan kecepatan membacanya lebih cepat daripada kecepatan membacaku.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kalau aku belum menanyakan namanya!

"Hei…," Panggilku. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku dan menatapku keheranan.

"Apa Kagamine-san?"

"Siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Kagaine Rin!" Jawabnya ceria.

"Kupanggil Rin boleh? Kau juga boleh memanggilku Len…," Ucapku. Ia hanya mengangguk.

**[…Aku tidak pernah menyangka, kalau ternyata itulah awal dari kisah cintaku yang ternyata juga dimulai dari sebuah perpustakaan…]**

-END-

* * *

Alicia: WEHEEE… AKHIRNYA CERITA INI TAMAT! XD

Rin: Jangan lupa belajar ya… Nanti dapet nilai jelek lho kalau ngak belajar!

Alicia: Iya iya nanti kalau jelek kan juga nilainya Alice, bukan nilainya Rin… -w-

Rin: Iya... Tapi kalau Alice nilainya jelek, nanti remidi! Kalau remidi, berarti waktu semakin kecil untuk meluangkan menulis fict-fict atau updet fict-fictmu itu! XC

Alicia: HUWWEEEEE BENER JUGA! MAKANYA PARA AUTHOR LAINNYA TOLONG DO'A IN ALICE BIAR DAPET NILAI BAGUS! *digampar readers* XC

.

Alicia + Semuanya: Pokoknya sekarang… Mohon reviewnya! XD

.

Sedikit kamus untuk kata prancis gaje yang digunakan Alice:

*: Kisah Cinta di Sebuah Perpustakaan

.

#Maaf kalau salah! Saya menggunakan google translate soalnya XC

.

Vote untuk sequel di profile Alice! X3


End file.
